


But... I trust you

by Calzopelios



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lena Isn't Faking, Lena Isn't Mad At Kara, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex is alive, SuperCorp, This Is My First Fic In English plz be nice, post 5x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzopelios/pseuds/Calzopelios
Summary: The two men had managed to push Lena – without touching her – to the balcony. She suddenly had a deja vu. Was she going to get thrown from the balcony, again? She caught herself thinking about that moment. Her fall had been so quick, and yet so short. Supergirl had caught her, only seconds after the beginning of the fall.Suddenly she remembered: Supergirl had given her the watch! Of course.***Or, Lena is in danger and calls Kara - Supergirl - with the watch. Sets after the episode 5x03.





	But... I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Supercorp fanfic, and also my first fanfic written in English. It isn't my birth language, so I apologize for any grammatical or lexical mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy that short little OS!

Lena had everything planned. She was going to call Supergirl – Kara – with the watch she had given her. But Kara was not going to find Lena in her apartment. She was going to find Lex, with his suit full of kryptonite, ready to kill Supergirl. Lena had thought about it, again and again. Luring Kara into her trap was not going to be that difficult. She knew the woman had a blind trust for her, and that she would not hesitate a second to come and save her. Lena let out a sigh. It was a good plan, but so manipulative, so evil… _“Just like me, actually”_ Lena thought.

Few weeks ago, she had discovered that Lex was still alive. Put aside all the mixed feelings she had for her brother, she was happy to see him. Actually, it was perfect for her plan. His brain plus her brain was the perfect formula to find a way to evolve Hope, her AI, and also the human race. Everything was going well. _Too well_. She had a brief moment of sobriety, realizing that, maybe, working with Lex Luthor to trap Supergirl wasn’t the best way to save humanity. She shook her head. _“I know what I’m doing”_, she thought. Nothing could change her mind.

This evening, Lena – still – had her eyes fixed on the lenses of the microscope. This time, she wasn’t in her lab at L Corp. This time she had decided to take from her lab the small microscope she needed for the simple observations she wanted to do tonight, and to bring it to her apartment.

She suddenly jumped. Someone was knocking vigorously on her front door. She sighed and stood up, deciding she was going to open the door. She was so tired she didn’t even think that it could be someone dangerous. The door opened on two very tall men, dressed in black. She noticed, pinned to their jacket, the logo of Obsidian North, Andrea Rojas’ company.

“_Hello?”_ Lena said, not really sure how to act. She caught a glimpse at her watch: it was 2AM. Why would two men working for Andrea come at her door, the door of her personal apartment, at 2AM?

The two men stayed quiet. They just starred at her, and started to walk toward her, without saying a word. The closer they got, the more Lena would step back, trying to stay out of their reach. She wanted to talk, scream, tell them to go away: at least say something. But she could make no word – or sound. She was not used to stay quiet. Something was wrong, and she couldn’t figure out what. Observing the two men, she noticed that one of them was carrying a small device, with a light flashing quickly. She guessed it was because of this device that she was incapable of talking. It must have been sending some kind of paralysing vibes to her brain.

The two men had managed to push Lena – without touching her – to the balcony. She suddenly had a _deja vu_. Was she going to get thrown from the balcony, again? She caught herself thinking about that moment. Her fall had been so quick, and yet so short. Supergirl had caught her, only seconds after the beginning of the fall.

Suddenly she remembered: Supergirl had given her the watch! Of course. The watch which she wanted to use to trap Supergirl, she was going to have to use it now, so that Supergirl could save her life. She was about to start feeling guilty, but her back touched the balcony railing, bringing her back to reality. The two men were about to kill her by throwing her from the balcony. She quickly brought her hands together to press the button shaped like the house of El symbol on her watch. The two men didn’t seem to notice Lena’s action, and kept walking toward her. She couldn’t back off more, so she stopped. She was now face to face with one of the men.

“_Andrea says hello”_, he said. _“__Y__ou betrayed her way too many times, and she would also enjoy being the most powerful women of National City. Nothing personal.”_

He caught Lena by the waist and, with a strong movement, threw her above the balcony railing.

* * *

Kara woke up instantly, the moment she heard the signal – signal only she could hear – coming from the watch. She reached for her glasses, put them on and wiped them off, making her suit materialize. She flew away through the window. As she got closer to the signal, she started to hear more than the watch’s signal. She started to hear movements, heartbeats, but no talking. When she was close enough, she saw two men standing by the balcony, as well as a woman.

“_Lena!”_ she let out with a sigh. As she was flying towards them, she saw Lena going above the balcony railing. She saw the two men shaking hands and going away. But most importantly, she saw Lena falling. Her heart missed a beat, and she got a feeling of _deja vu_ as well. She tried to calm her frenetic heartbeats as she flew toward the brunette. She was flying faster than Lena was falling, and got to her way before she could hit the floor. She put a hand under her knees, and one against her back, like the last time she had to catch her.

Lena let out a sigh of relief when she felt Kara’s hand on her, catching her. The blonde got her back to the balcony, where they immediately went back inside, and Lena closed the bay window. She turned around to look at the hero.

“_Oh Kara”,_ she sighed. _“Thank you so much.”_

“_It’s okay Lena. You called, I came. Are you okay? What happened?”_

Lena sat on the couch and started to tell Kara about what happened. The woman also decided to sit, and turned her body toward Lena, carefully listening to her words. Lena, usually cold and brave, seemed to melt as she was talking. Tears started to fill up her eyes, and her body tensed. Kara didn’t take her eyes off her, listening to every word. She reached for her hand, which she held softly, wanting to show Lena she was here for her, as she continued to talk.

“_I am just so… tired… of always feeling… scared… Like if I had a target on my back. I feel like everyone is after me, I feel like I can’t trust anybody.”_

Kara looked down, feeling attacked by Lena’s words. She didn’t dare to tell Lena she could trust her. But she didn’t have to.

“_But…__ I trust __**you**__.”_ Lena said softly.

Something in Kara lit up. A small smile formed on her mouth and she looked down, incapable of keeping eyes contact with Lena. She then felt two arms wrapping around her neck, and a body gently collapsing with hers. Kara immediately hugged Lena back, and sighed. She felt Lena’s body relax in her arms. Her shoulders dropped, her breath regulated, and – with her super hearing – Kara could hear her heartbeats slowing down. They stayed in this position for a long minute, neither of them wanting to let go. Lena suddenly thought about the watch. She had planned to use it to betray Kara. But thanks to it, Kara had just saved her life. She woke up in the middle of the night and flew through the entire city to save her. The tears came back harder, and Kara gently pat Lena’s back with her hand, wanting to calm her. Lena forced herself to stop crying, and managed to talk.

“_I am sorry Kara. So sorry.”_

“_For what?”_

“_For everything”__,_ she cried. _“For every time I betrayed you. For every time you trusted me and I was stupid, blaming my last name for my actions. I am so, so sorry.”_

She broke down to tears again.

“_Lena”_, sighed Kara, holding Lena even tighter. _“I forgive you. I forgive you...”_

Lena continued crying, and Kara kept quiet. What mattered was that she was there, holding Lena, trying to make the tears stop, and just being there, showing Lena that she was not alone. They stayed together in this position for a couple of minutes, until it became uncomfortable. They then parted, without a word. They just smiled at each other, staring into each other’s eyes. After a few second, Lena had a compulsion. God knows if it were because of the adrenaline caused by the attack, or because of the intimate moment she had just shared with Kara, but she accepted that impulse and did what she wanted to do. She leaned forward and collapsed her lips with Kara’s. The kiss was short, and Kara kept her eyes open, not expecting a kiss to happen. Lena backed off almost immediately after their lips touched, and felt ashamed right away. She raised her hand to touch her own mouth, and stuttered.

“_Oh I am so sorry Kara I don’t know what got into me I-...”_

Before she could finish her sentence, Kara held her hand to move it away from her mouth and crashed their lips together, this time surprising Lena.

The kiss was so intense that Lena was thankful she was sat down, because her legs would have failed her for sure. Kara’s hand found its way into Lena’s hair, pushing her closer, as if it was even possible. The kiss was sweet, soft, neither of them wanting to brutalize the other by being too rough. After a few minutes, finally, when they felt like it, they parted. Lena looked down, but Kara was still staring at her, looking for more eyes contact. She held Lena’s chin up with the tip of her fingers to make her look back at her. Lena bit her lower lips.

“_I hope we didn’t cross any boundaries”_, she said softly.

Kara smiled.

“_No. For a **friend** like you there are no boundaries.” _

She winked as she said the word “_friend_”. Lena smiled back at her and crashed their lips together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of it? Please let me know!


End file.
